The present invention relates to a fixing structure for an electrical component.
To improve the insulation performance and heat radiation performance (cooling performance) of an electrical component, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-295639 discloses that a coil (electrical component) for driving a motor in an electric compressor is arranged to face a housing with a fluid member in between. If the housing is made of a material having high thermal conductivity such as aluminum and the fluid member is formed to be thin, the heat radiation performance of an electrical component is improved. Also, if a material having excellent insulation performance is used as the fluid member, the insulation performance for the electrical component is improved.
Typically, an electrical component is attached to a substrate before being installed in a housing. To improve the heat radiation performance, an electrical component is positively brought into contact with a member of some sort. Therefore, stress acting on soldering portions between an electrical component and a substrate can damage the soldering portions. In some cases, the coating of an electrical component can be damaged so that the insulation performance of the electrical component is degraded. These drawbacks are particularly prominent in coils, which have relatively great weights among electrical components.